


Sleepovers ... I guess ?

by FernShaw



Series: Bordeau [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Disability, M/M, My man is tired and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Vampire can't get back to his home and sleep at Sparkling's place.
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Bordeau [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sleepovers ... I guess ?

It was 5 am. Sparkling yawned as he looked around people getting out of his bar. It was time to close, and clearly he was happy that this hour came already. The night had been pretty harsh on him and he was purely and simply exhausted. He quickly looked around to see if anyone else was here and approached the body he saw on one of the couches. Vampire. The man looked up at Sparkling and smiled weakly with a nervous chuckle. 

"Vampire. It's getting pretty late. You should go or else the sun will rise up."

"Yes ... About that ..."

"Mmmh ?"

"I overestimated my energy for tonight. I'm completely exhausted. Can't move."

The man was expecting sparkling to be a least a little angry but the bartender just laughed and sat next to him. 

"Really ? Can't move at all ?"

"Well ... I guess I could try to get up but I would collaspe before I walk."

"Oh dear ..."

"Sorry, I'm really a mess aren't I ?"

"Well, if you're a mess I can't just let you stay like that. I don't think we can enough time to get you back home ... I guess you can stay at my place then."

"Really ? Wait, no. I don't want to be too much of a bother..."

"What, you think it's better to sleep on a couch ? C'mon vampire, a bed would be much nicer. And I don't want my friend to act like they're not worth more."

Vampire squeaked and Sparkling just took it as a yes. He grabbed the man by the hips and took him in his arms before waddling towards the back door of the bar. Having an apartment right next to the place where you worked wasn't always the best thing, but it was pretty spacious and it has many advantages. 

He walked towards his room and put the body on the bed with a sigh before laying down next to him to rest a little.

"... Thanks Sparkling."

"You're welcome. Now rest, just call me if you need my assistance for something. I'll be in my bedroom until the sun goes down."

"Mmmmh..."

Sparkling took the sheets and put in on his friend's shoulders before getting out of the room and rubbing his eyes. Living at night was a weird thing to do, yes, but he would never regret making that choice. He felt way too happy that he met vampire like that. 

It wasn't hard for either of them to fall asleep that night. They were both completely exhausted, once the lights were off they immediately shut their eyes down and did not open them back until the late afternoon.

When Sparkling woke up, he did his usual routine. Brushing his hair, choosing his clothes for the day, noting a few cocktail ideas he had for future parties at Cheesecake's manor, and finally getting up to cook a quick breakfast. He then remembered that he wasn't alone and squealed in delight thinking that he had a guest to show his cooking skills to. Vampire knew full well how good he was with drinks, but he never tasted his cuisine. It would be a good idea to try to show him at least once. 

It ended up a little simpler than he wanted but he was happy with the result nonetheless. French toasts covered in cocoa powder and butter with a little bit of chocolate sauce on the side, with some water on the side. (after drinking sugary cocktails all night, vampire had to stay hydrated somehow)

He knocked at the door to find him half asleep hugging his sheets. He started rubbing his eyes and yawned as he saw the light coming through the door.

"Had a good night ?"

"Mmhhnnn ... Yeah ..."

"I made you breakfast. Take your time to wake up."

Vampire stretched a bit and looked at the plate that was put on his bed a few seconds before. He was starving, but ... Weirdly enough, he could bring himself to eat. He just stared at the plate and looked at little ... Disturbed ?

"Is everything alright ?"

Vampire nodded and began to look even more disturbed 

"Sparkling ... Can I talk to you about something ? It's ... Pretty important for me."

Sparkling put the plate next to the bed and sat on the sheets. He had no idea what this could be and ... He knew that Vampire being that serious was quite rare and he wouldn't prank on something like that. This was probably bad news. What could possibly be happening ? Did ... His illness get worse ? Oh no, that seemed logical. Could be even keep coming to the bar if it was getting worse ? No, no ... This couldn't be happening ! He had to stay calm. If it was happening ... The least he could do was to support him before anything else. 

"I'm listening."

"W-well, it's important for me, but it might not be important for you. Not that I... No. It concerns you but you but you're the one that can decide to make it important or not."

Now that was plain confusing. Sparkling tried to think a bit more about what the man just said but it really didn't make much sense. 

"Alright. I'm gonna try my best to understand ..?"

"Trust me there's not much to understand ... At least I think so."

"Then you can just tell me, right ?"

"Of course ! It's just ... A bit hard."

Vampire grabbed the pillow next to him and hugged it to reassure himself. It was really complicated to get these simple words out.

"I love you Sparkling. Not just as a close friend. You're the best person I've ever met. I'm really happy with you ... Do what you want with this information."

Sparkling started laughing nervously. At first, it was just a few chuckles that slowly turned into a full laughter. And with a little bit of time, it turned into a simple whole hearted laugh. Sparkling was happy to see that nothing bad happened, but mostly ashamed of himself. How could he have not noticed that ?! But most importantly ... Why didn't he even think about him having feelings about vampire before that ? Now that he thought about it ... The warm feeling that spread throughout his whole body whenever he saw vampire arriving to his bar, the sadness whenever he understood that vampire was too weak to come that night, the little discussions with him that made him all fuzzy ... It made sense. But he was too dumb to notice it. He finally noticed that vampire was looking at him with obvious stress on his face and he understood that giving him an explanation quickly would be for the best. 

"Haha... Oh vampire don't worry I'm not laughing at you ! It's just ... Ha ... Something about all of that is so funny to me ..."

"Funny ..?"

"Oh, I may have a little bit of trouble to say it with words ... Let me show you instead."

The man gently brushed vampire's face with his hand a landed a kiss on his lips.   
He knew that vampire was a little dumb sometimes, but he thought that the message would be quite clear like that.


End file.
